Twisted Magic
by aimeram
Summary: Through a diary discover the life of a princess with many famous fairytale ancestors ends up in a fairytale all of her own. It's a story filled with some political intrigue, revenge, romance, and of course magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own any of the fairy tales that may appear in the plot of the story, or I may make references to in some form or another. **

* * *

**Twisted Magic**

**March 11th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I'm sixteen years old today and this is the first diary that I've ever written in. I guess I've finally come to the point where I need a place to write and have a friend who I can truly count on. I have two of the greatest friends I could ever ask for, but they both live in kingdoms far away from Vale and I don't see them that often. **

**Sometimes I just want to abandon my life as a princess. I have so many expectations to fulfill that it is almost impossible to attain any of them. I do not have any special talents like singing in a voice so pure the world stops spinning or dancing like the wind. I did not inherit an ugly gene, but I'm not beautiful beyond belief like someone would expect a princess to be. I just have the misfortune and the honor to be related to several important people. **

**My great-great-great grandmother was Cinderella whose son married Rapunzel. Her son married Snow White. My grandmother was Sleeping Beauty, her real name is Rosemary, and my own mother is Princess Constance otherwise known as the princess who felt a pea under several mattresses. Yes, my grandmother had preconceived notions about how princesses should look and behave. I still firmly believe that she lost all sense of the modern world while she slept for one hundred years. Other people in the kingdom share my opinion, but they would never dare to voice them openly. **

**Even today, I can still hear her saying, "Valerie, you must act like a lady! Stop running around and embarrassing yourself! What would your mother say if she saw you acting in such a ridiculous manner?" Of course I'd listen for that moment and then continue on with whatever I was doing after she had stopped watching me. I miss her nagging me, and her sudden death took a toll on me when I was nine. I understand now that my grandmother lived a fulfilled and very successful life. I know that I tested her patience so many times, although I did that to everyone as a young child. There are people who say that I still test their patience everyday, but I admit there are times I do it just to annoy them.**

**Contrary to what people in the kingdom believe, there were not any fairies present after I was born to provide me gifts like other members of my family before me. There wasn't an evil witch to take me away or place a curse on me. I have never seen any sign of a fairy godmother, and I didn't even inherit my mother's fine skin! I'm just an ordinary princess and I will never live up to my ancestors accomplishments without any magical help. People take a lot more notice of someone when there's magic involved, at least in this kingdom. **

**I am not a spoiled child, and I never was even at a young age when children are much more prone to be spoiled. Sometimes I feel like I've been the victim of neglect because my parents never had a son. The princes of our kingdom have been blessed with extraordinary luck or they were until my father came. It took him five years to find my mother after he reached an age suitable for marriage while the rest of them found their brides within two years. Now there is no prince, only an ordinary princess who remains to be the only heir to the throne of Vale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**March 12th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I hate history lessons! My teachers always make me remember every detail about my ancestors lives. The stories that circulate amongst the common people are actually close to the truth. I wish they'd tell me about what happened to people who were involved after the story ends. I love knowing more information than what people expect me to know. It makes me feel powerful without actually having any magic. When I have spare time, I love looking in the library for interesting pieces of information. This is not an easy task because the library is a disaster! Records are mixed with story books and story books are mixed with records! No one listens to me when I demand that someone should fix the library. When I am queen, that will change, I guarantee it! Now I've gotten myself on a tangent. **

**On one of my searches I discovered that Cinderella's step-family was executed for treason two years after the marriage had taken place. Of course, I couldn't find any more details beyond that. I'm sure there is more information somewhere, but I don't have weeks to go searching through the library. What happens after happily ever after, those are the things that I want to learn about, not the stories that any common person would know. Sometimes I think that they don't want me to learn something, but lots of people know things that I do not. **

**March 15th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I've found that secret that they've been trying to hide from me for all of these years. One of my brilliant teachers decided that I needed to make a complete family tree so I can remember my family history. I already know my entire family history, but I couldn't complain or I'd get into trouble. I've annoyed too many teachers for my parents to sympathize with me, and let's just keep it at that. After thinking about it, I admit that I know the direct family line by heart, but the older lines, before Cinderella, are interesting because most of them have nothing to do with fairy tales. I don't feel so alone anymore because I know I'm not the only one. While I was looking at the official family tree, I never had a reason to look at it before and even a princess needs an official reason to look at it. It's a silly rule my parents implimented, but I know why they did it now. Anyway, I discovered that I have an older brother named Jacob. There wasn't a date of death listed by his name, but I don't remember him at all. He is three years older than me, so maybe he disappeared when I was really young. I haven't confronted anyone with this yet, but I want answers and I won't stop asking questions until I find some. **

**March 16, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**History lessons still drive me crazy! Today, my teacher went on about my grandmother's story for what seems like the millionth time! Do they honestly think that I forget things overnight or even over a year? My teacher did redeem himself a little when he lectured about Dark Magic and Magic of Light. It amazes me that Dark Magic is more powerful than Magic of Light. It really hampers the idea that good always triumphs over evil, but I don't know of any instance where Dark Magic was not defeated. A Dark Magic spell can never be completely broken by Magic of Light, but the spell can be changed enough to possibly bring about a more positive outcome. I suppose my grandmother's story is the best example of how Dark Magic and Magic of Light work against one another. At least it's a piece of information that could be useful one day, and it's most likely one of the few useful facts I've ever learned in my history lessons!**

**I'm still trying to find the best moment to discuss my missing brother with my parents. I'm still nervous about asking them, and it's not easy to find time when our discussion will not be interrupted by anyone. Hopefully I'll find the strength to talk with them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**March 18th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I finally found the nerve to ask my parents about this mysterious brother of mine. They were silent for several minutes and my mother said that I didn't know what I was talking about! Everyone in this castle drives me crazy! My parents had no response after I showed them the family tree. I wanted to scream because I know they are keeping information from me! I am the crown princess and unless my mysterious brother reappears, I am the only heir to the throne. What would I do if one day this brother of mine returns and makes a claim to the throne? I need to know these things for the sake of the kingdom. There must be a reason for my brother's disappearance; then again, perhaps the luck in our family has finally run out. **

**March 19th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I finished that family tree project the other day, and so today my history teacher decided that I need to do another research project, this time about the mysterious deaths of two princesses in my family. It all has to do with that "princess curse" which is just a silly superstition that people believe, or maybe my parents do not want me asking them more questions about my brother. Either way, it's an awful attempt to keep me busy, and they're fools if they do not realize I can see right through their antics. At least the subjects of my research are interesting, and something I actually want to know more about. My great-aunt Sarah and great-great-aunt Danielle both died at young ages and no one knows how. People assume that I will suffer the same fate, and the kingdom will fall to pieces. There are logical explanations for everything; it's just a matter of finding them.**

**Danielle was kidnapped and never seen again. Her future husband also died on the same day as her which I've always thought was strange. Her date of death is known because the family tree has a spell upon it that automatically records the date of death for direct members of the family line, and it works the same way when people are born into the family. It wasn't even long after that when the old royal line of Dell was overthrown by the current royal family. Could these events have some connection? I think it's too much of a coincidence for them not to be related. Then again, the kingdom of Dell has a history of ruling families being taken over. If I remember correctly, there have been at least four different families ruling Dell in the past five hundred years.**

**Sarah's death was just as strange, if not more so. She was murdered in her bed, and only one guard saw anything. The guard was found dead before he could tell anyone what he saw that night and there were never any clues as to who was responsible. I'm beginning to think that Dark Magic was involved in both instances, but there is not a shred of evidence that proves me wrong or proves me right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**March 21st, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**My search for the truth was disrupted by a ball. I hate balls since I have to be courteous to everyone, even the people I can't stand spending one second with! All the members of the court were in attendance and each one was trying to upstage the other by impressing my parents. My parents enjoyed all the flattery, but I am not deceived by them. Each one of them wants one of their sons to marry me. They may be able to fool my parents, but I am much smarter than anyone truly realizes. I will surprise them one of these days by showing off my intelligence or marrying a prince just to spite all of these egocentric nobles!**

**On a much happier note, I got to visit with Princess Helen and Princess Esmerelda, my greatest friends in the world. We discussed everything that was happening in our lives, but I could not bring myself to mention my mystery. As much as I adore their friendship, neither one of them really shares my thrill of the unknown. I trust them both with my darkest secrets and my life. We've told each other so many secrets that we could expose so many moments of improper behavior that people would be ashamed to call us princesses. Those secrets die with me and I cannot commit any of them to writing because that would incriminate all of us for life and what people don't know won't hurt them. I will say this in all of our fun, we never harmed anyone. **

**Helen told me that she will be married in August to Prince Joshua of Glen. I won't see Helen very often after her marriage since Glen is at least one month's journey from Vale. The three of us cried after we started to remember all of our favorite moments of our childhood. Our friendship will never be the same again. **

**The most amusing part of the night was when Esmerelda stumbled and ended up head first in an old well. I'm still not quite sure how she managed to do it. I don't feel guilty about laughing at her since she was laughing at herself. Unfortunately, the humor in the situation did not last because she lost her golden ball shaped earrings. She was quite upset since the earrings belonged to her mother who died when she was five after giving birth to her younger brother. We looked for the earrings, but there was nothing any of us could do since it was dark. I'm determined to make someone go look for them. No one uses that well anymore, so the earrings should not be that hard to find, I hope. **

**March 22nd, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Esmerelda is going to remain at the castle for at least a month, or so I was told this morning. Helen has to leave to begin preparations for her wedding, but at least one friend remains behind. I'll have to tell her about my brother because I can't look for clues secretly, it would be rude to my guest. Esmerelda has been known to find interesting pieces of information in the past, so having her on my side could actually be useful. Of the two of them, it is much easier to convince Esmerelda to do things to which she might object. **

**March 24, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I showed Esmerelda everything that I've found about my brother. I don't think she believed me at first, but came around after she saw the official family tree. She wanted to make my parents explain, but I already knew that was a wasted effort. She does agree that my brother is still alive because of the missing year of death. That family tree is magical and knows when people die. It amazes me when I remember those details that I don't think are important, but one day prove to be otherwise. The family tree was a gift from one of the magical influences in my family's past. I wish I knew more about these fairies because I've never seen one as far as I know. I've been taught that fairies are immortal. There must be someone who knows the truth and I'm not going to rest until I discover the truth!**


	5. Chapter 5

**March 25, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**A couple of servants looked in the well for Esmerelda's earrings and did not have any luck in finding them. I was not surprised by their lack of success because we all knew it was a long shot. After we gave up our search for the earrings something unusual happened. I still do not really believe it myself. Esmerelda and I came across a talking frog! Not only that but, the frog also offered to find Esmerelda's earrings if we agreed to his terms. The frog only wanted to spend a day in the castle with Esmerelda. Neither one of us saw any harm in the frog's request and agreed to the terms. I think Esmerelda was nervous about the request, but she did not say anything openly. The frog actually found the earrings relatively quickly, and apparently they had gotten stuck in a crack, or so the frog told us. We hid the frog amongst our things so no one would notice him since we did not think anyone in the castle would understand us bringing a talking frog in our company. **

**After dinner I did not get another chance to speak with the frog since some princes arrived unexpectedly and I had to attend to them. Esmerelda was able to got to bed early since she is also a guest, but I will not let her keep any details about this talking frog from me. It's another interesting mystery, and I have enough mysteries to research for awhile.**

**March 27, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Both of those princes have decided to remain at the castle for several days and because of that I have not had a moment alone with Esmerelda. It's impossible to have a private conversation while the entire court is following you around! She is able to escape and have time to herself once in awhile, I envy that, but at least she has the frog to talk with. My companionship has been partially replaced by a frog! I really live in a strange world.**

**One of the visiting princes is Prince Richard of Dell, a kingdom who has been an ally since the reign of King John, my great-great grandfather. To this point, he has not said anything that makes one bit of sense and he attempts to flatter me at every possible opportunity. If he wants me to like him, then he should be using a different approach, not that I'm going to provide him any hints what so ever!**

**The other prince is Prince Patrick of Bay. Everyone in the court keeps telling me that Bay is a powerful kingdom to our north, I already knew that, but arguing over such points is useless. I've failed so many times while trying to make the nobles see that I'm intelligent. I'm sure that they'd be surprised that I know an alliance with Bay would be beneficial to the kingdom. I'm sure some of those nobles are thinking of a possible marriage alliance, but our laws prohibit it since Patrick is an heir to a kingdom. Our laws state that the heir to the kingdom may not marry the heir to another kingdom. At one point this law was instated to protect our kingdom from being taken over by a rival. The nobles plan could have worked if my brother was still around, but life goes on.**

**Compared to Prince Richard, Prince Patrick seems to be a decent man, but in formal situations everyone wears a mask, except possibly Prince Richard. I honestly think that Prince Richard has shown every aspect of his true character. I do admit that Prince Patrick is quite handsome and I've caught him staring at me when he thought I wasn't watching. I have to be careful because I could easily let myself fall for Prince Patrick, and then have my heart broken. I'm already letting myself act foolishly since I barely know this man, although one could argue that members of my family were not any better. **


	6. Chapter 6

**March 30, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**It's been three days since our distinguished guests arrived and I've barely seen Esmerelda. I only see her at meals and then she goes off to her room or somewhere where I can't find her. It's not like her to avoid spending time with me. Something must be going on, but I can't begin to guess. I wonder if the talking frog is still with her. I was joking to myself when I thought I'd lost one of my best friends to a frog. Maybe I wasn't fooling myself. I really need to talk with her soon and find out what is going on.**

**April 6th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I finally had a moment alone with Prince Patrick, and he's been here for a week! At the time, I was looking for Esmerelda and trying to avoid Prince Richard. I found Prince Patrick in the library, and he tried to politely comment upon its state. I almost laughed at him, but somehow I managed to stop myself. We talked for quite awhile, mostly about my family history, I can't escape it. **

**I even trusted him enough to show him some of the information about the treasonous step-family. It not was too long after that when Prince Richard entered the library and ended our conversation. I'm not sure what Prince Richard overheard because I don't know exactly when he got to the library. I worry about what Prince Richard will do with the information he has or I think he might possibly have. He could tell my parents that I've been playing favorites, and if he does, I won't have any time to myself until the princes leave, not that I have that much to start with. **

**Prince Patrick is kind and smart. He has a thirst for knowledge, and even he wanted to know more details about the step-family's treason. I can't get the look of his crystal blue eyes out of my head. It's like he's casting a spell on me and every minute I'm getting much deeper into it, is that what love is?**


	7. Chapter 7

**April 7th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Esmerelda has found a really good hiding place because I can't find her. I know she hasn't gone home yet because she still eats meals in the great hall, but it's not a place to tell one another secrets. I haven't seen any signs of the frog, but wherever she is hiding, it must have something to do with that frog. I can't think of any other reason unless she's jealous of the attention I'm receiving from Prince Patrick and Prince Richard. She can't hide whatever this secret is forever, and someone may find out about it before I can help her continue to hide it. I miss her company, I know that we live in different kingdoms, but she is a sister to me. Both Helen and Esmerelda are like sisters. They filled an empty hole when I needed them the most. I let them fill my brother's place because I knew I was missing something, but until recently I didn't know what it was. I'm going to lose Helen in a couple of months, and I'm not ready to lose Esmerelda, not just yet.**

**April 20th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I'm beginning to wonder if either of our guests will return to their homes. Both of them have been here for three weeks. I wonder if my parents keep extending the invitation, I wouldn't put it passed them to do something like that. At least a lot of those formal ceremonies have stopped since court has been formally closed for a few weeks. I love this time because I actually have free time, and I don't have to be in several places at once!**

**Since I now have some free time, I was finally able to corner Esmerelda, but she didn't tell me anything useful. Any time I mentioned the talking frog, she abruptly change the subject. She managed to get me talking about Prince Patrick, but I couldn't get her to talk. She doesn't want me to know something about that frog. I'm surprised that she's managed to keep a secret for this long because the servants are quite prone to gossip even when they don't think anyone is listening. There is only one place that is safe from everyone and I should have thought of this place ages ago. There's a secret room which has entrances from several places in the castle, and one of them is in Esmerelda's room. That must be where she's been spending all of her time, and now I don't remember why I ever showed her that room, or even if I did.**

**After my not so informative chat with Esmerelda, I found Prince Patrick in the library again. He was looking at the family tree, and I couldn't hide anything about my missing brother. I wonder how he was able to convince someone to let him look at it since that is the most protected book in the library. I think he realized that I didn't know a lot about my missing brother. Then suddenly, Patrick kissed me! It was completely unexpected and I believe he acted on an impulse. I felt like I was in a different world and I didn't want him to stop. We only stopped after we heard someone enter the room who turned out to be Prince Richard. I don't think Prince Richard saw anything since there was a bookshelf in front of us. I really have to be careful around Prince Patrick because I think I'm in love with him, and I can't stop thinking about him. I am completely under his spell, but why does life have to be so complicated? Could I convince my parents to change a law that has worked for centuries? Is this really what I want or am I just a love struck sixteen year old? Is this just a fantasy and will I really have to marry for the welfare of my kingdom? I really don't know what I want anymore or what my future will be. **

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy people are enjoying this story. I have fall break this weekend so I won't be able to post chpt 8 until next Wed, internet access is not that great at home. Until the next update then. **


	8. Chapter 8

**April 22nd, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Prince Patrick and Prince Richard left for their respective kingdoms today. At least I don't have to sit through any more formal ceremonies or watch every word I say which is not that easy. Life will go back to being somewhat typical, and maybe I'll be able to allow myself to release my feelings about Patrick and live normally again.**

**April 25th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I finally found the courage to look in the secret room along with a period of time when no one would miss me. I went through the passage way in my bedroom, and there was someone in the room when I entered. I almost ran off, but the man saw me before I could make a clean escape, and then Esmerelda walked in. I have never been in a more intense situation in my life. I managed to say that I was looking for something that I might have hidden in the room months ago. I really need to learn how to make up better cover stories in tricky situations. Apparently, the man in the room was our mysterious talking frog who had been placed under a spell and was released after Esmerelda had kissed him. Even better than that, the man claimed to be my brother, Jacob. I understand now why Esmerelda was trying to keep this a secret from me. I'm still not sure that I believe it. If the story is true, then why didn't my parents tell me? Don't they trust me? There is no way that they could have been completely ignorant to the fate of my brother. If this man really is my brother then maybe I could marry Patrick or some other well to do prince after all.**

**April 27th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**It took me a couple of days, but I was finally able to convince Esmerelda and Jacob, until it's proven otherwise I don't have a reason not to believe him, to talk with my parents. I'm starting to raise my hopes, and I know Esmerelda is already in love with him, no matter who he truly is. I can see it in her eyes, and it is the same look that I saw in Patrick's eyes. At least I think Patrick had that dreamy look in his eyes, but I have to stop thinking about him and focus on the present. **

**April 28th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**The meeting took place this morning, and I've never seen such looks of shock on my parents' faces. No one spoke a word for several minutes until Esmerelda explained how we found Jacob, and how she came to release him from the spell. In the end, my parents confirmed that he is my brother and that they knew what had happened to him, but could not tell anyone for his own safety. I suppose that enemies walking around and killing random frogs would not have been good at all. I understand that my parents were trying to protect my brother, but I'm still angry that they felt like they couldn't trust me! Did they think that I'd never find out the truth? Did they think that they were also protecting me? Can I trust anyone not to hide information from me? I'm going to take every opportunity to acquaint myself with my brother, who I never thought I'd meet after I found out he existed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**May 12th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**The castle has been in frenzy since my brother returned. It seems like there's been a celebration every night, and it's only been a couple of weeks. I haven't had a quiet moment to myself in forever. My parents have been planning an elaborate party for my brother. Apparently, our private celebrations do not qualify as any type of party at all. The "real" party requires guests from neighboring kingdoms and fancy food and anything else that my parents can think of. Only one good thing will come out of this party, and I'm certain that will be a formal announcement of an engagement between Jacob and Esmerelda. This is such a certainty that I will be surprised if it does not happen. **

**I have had some spare moments just to talk with Jacob. Mostly, we've discussed our family history, especially our memories of our grandmother. It's a place to start our relationship, but thirteen years is a lot of time to make up. It won't be easy, but I'm willing to try. Our conversations also end up being about Esmerelda which also brings us to some common ground. Just by the way my brother talks, I can tell that he cares about Esmerelda. I can't imagine a better person for him, and I'll probably get to call Esmerelda my sister, even though she has been that in every way that counts for years. Could it be possible that somehow I just knew she would be a part of my future when I first met her? Then again, I could have been wrong when I thought my family's luck was gone forever. **

**May 15th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward **

**My parents are inviting everyone who can get to Vale quickly for this ball. So, that means the only people attending will be from Dell, Meadow, Brook, and Moss, our closest neighboring kingdoms. Somehow, I've managed to keep my parents from throwing an excessively elaborate party for which my family is quite known. One only needs to think of the balls that Cinderella attended as just one example. Sometimes I wonder how the kingdom hasn't gone broke from these expensive parties, and the subjects are not taxed to death as far as I know. **

**I also have to wonder if my parents are considering my own marriage prospects which have greatly increased since I am no longer the heir. I don't think anyone knows about what happened between me and Patrick, even with all the gossip that goes between the servants. As much as I try not to think about Patrick, I still find myself thinking about him every now and again. I really believe I'm just getting over a crush, but anything can happen.**

* * *

**A/N: Trust me when I say that this is far from over. I know how this is going to end, but it's just a matter of getting there. I have some major projects to work on for the next several weeks, so I won't be able to write any more than what I've already written. I still have several more chapters to put up before I have to take a break from updating.**


	10. Chapter 10

**May 19th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**The first arrival for the ball, two days early, was the delegation from Dell. Their procession was so elaborate that it rivaled anything that my family has ever done. The nobles threw Prince Richard straight into my path, but in the past few weeks his manners have improved. I didn't mind that he monopolized my time, and he complimented everything I did. If I wasn't so sure that his behavior has changed, then under normal circumstances he'd be driving me crazy.**

**May 21st, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**The rest of our guests arrived today, the day of the ball. The processions from Meadow and Brook were ordinary and unremarkable since I'm used to seeing them arrive in Vale. Meadow and Brook are the respective kingdoms of Esmerelda and Helen. The delegation from Moss arrived in an incredibly simple fashion. There weren't jewels all over the place, or things decked in gold. It was a refreshing change, and there isn't enough simplicity in our world. I love simplicity every now and again, and for once someone was not showing off their wealth. **

**I was right when I thought the engagement between Jacob and Esmerelda would be announced at the ball. I'm happy for both of them, and I hope that everything will work out perfectly for them.**

**During the ball, Prince Richard maintained the same behavior that impressed me the other night. I also felt compelled to do anything he asked of me. The nobles are convinced that any alliance with any kingdom would help our status, and they keep encouraging any relationship with a neighboring kingdom. I can partially thank them for my continuous friendship with Esmerelda and Helen, but that's the only thing I'll ever thank them for. **

**May 23rd, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Wedding preparations have already begun, but the more amazing thing is that my parents want this wedding done within a month. It did take my parents a year and a half to be married after they were engaged. I've always assumed that it was my grandmother's fault that preparations went so slowly. I remember that there was always some animosity between my mother and my grandmother, but neither admitted it openly. I never understood the issues one had with the other, but the beginnings must have stemmed from my grandmother's questions about my mother's heritage. I suppose I understand my mother's feelings, but I wonder if she's moving this too quickly. Is it actually possible to plan a royal wedding in a month? **

* * *

**A/N: I know things are moving quite quickly, and I also raised the rating on this story because it's taken some turns that I never originally intended it to. Until my next update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**June 23rd, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**It is possible to plan a royal wedding in a month. I didn't think my mother was going to pull it off, but the wedding took place today. For the past month, I've been so busy that I haven't had time to write down any of my thoughts, not that anything exciting has happened recently. I decided to go to bed early, but there are still people dancing the night away because I can still hear the orchestra playing. Esmerelda looked beautiful in her wedding dress, almost like an angel. **

**During the festivities, Prince Richard made a formal declaration of his intentions to the court and my parents. I was surprised by his actions, but considering all the attention he's given me in the past few weeks, I suppose it's not totally unexpected. I still find myself marveling at how a person can change in such a short period of time. I can't imagine ever meeting any better person to spend my life with.**

**June 24th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**After all of the happiness from the ball last night, everything was not perfect this morning. People have been following me everywhere I go because someone tried to murder my brother last night. I'm shocked and speechless. I don't understand why this happened. I only just got my brother back and I don't want to lose him again. No one has any clue as to who was behind the plot. We are very lucky that my brother is a light sleeper and heard the assassin enter the room. I suppose his sleeping pattern stems from being a frog for so long and needing to watch for predators. I realize that things have been happening quickly recently, but how can anyone already want to kill my brother? Am I safe? Does the person who wants my brother dead also want me dead? Well, no one will find any clues any time soon because the assassin died instantly after he had failed his task, almost by magic. Is my life turning into a tale full of magic after all? And to think, I complained about my life being ordinary. **

**June 25th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**One day later and there is still no more information on who attempted to kill my brother. I have not been left alone, but I feel safe with people around me continuously. I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to attempt anything so soon, but anything can happen when one least expects it. **

**I also had to sit through a session of court today, once again because of recent events. Most of the discussions focused on preventing another attack, but they also considered Prince Richard's proposals from the festivities. That was probably the real reason my presence was desired in court. I think they are going to set up an arrangement for a marriage. I know that I have a duty as a princess, and I wouldn't mind being married to Prince Richard. Curiously only one objection was made to any arrangement by an old woman who I had never seen before in my life. Everyone dismissed her opinion that they were moving too quickly in attempting to marry me off. What does that old woman know about the inner workings of the court? I don't even think she was actually a member of the nobility. So much for the heightened protection in the castle because one old woman was able to waltz into court and her appearance was not questioned by anyone. **

**Someone should have had enough sense to ask why she was there. I wanted to say something, but any time I attempted to mention the old woman something kept me from doing it. I wonder if the same thing happened to everyone else in the room. I was going to ask the old woman a few questions after the session was done, but she was gone before I had a chance to chat with her. **

* * *

**A/N: I have major projects that I have to get done for the next couple of weeks. I will try to get the next few chapters up, but I'm not promising anything.**


	12. Chapter 12

**June 27th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I had the strangest dream last night. I was kissing someone in the library, but it wasn't Prince Richard. Instead I was kissing the Prince of Bay which actually did happen, but why am I dreaming about someone who I really don't care about. My heart is with Richard, but this dream unsettles me. Especially considering, an official announcement about my own pending marriage is only a few days away. I can't tell anyone about this dream because I would have to answer questions, and I don't want to break anyone's heart. If this gets out, then so many reputations are destroyed, and it would ruin any chance for this arrangement to work out. It also brings the possibility that I could lose the man I truly love. **

**June 28th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I was walking in the garden this afternoon, and the old woman I saw at court came to talk with me. I listened politely, but I really just wanted to get away. However, something inside told me not to trust her, but another part told me to stay. She won me over when she said she had information that could be useful in the future, and my curiosity for new knowledge always beats out common sense. The old woman told me that Cinderella's step-family was convicted for attempting to murder Cinderella and associating with people who practiced Dark Magic. I don't know how I can benefit from this information, but the old woman disappeared again before I could ask another question. Her information helped explain part of the mystery that I'd been trying to solve, but it also raises more questions. One being, why did the step-family do what they did, and second, how did this old woman discover this piece of information? **

**That's twice now she has vanished without saying a word, so somehow magic must be involved. I can't think of any other explanation. Is it possible that I crossed paths with a fairy? Was this woman really trying to help me or am I in even more danger? The possibilities are endless, but I just have to be careful, there's nothing else I can do. At least I know that my love will never betray me, and that's the only thing that makes me feel safe. **

**June 30th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I keep having that same dream over and over again. It's become a nightmare that disturbs every moment of sleep. I know why this dream upsets me so much more considering a formal announcement was made for my engagement to Prince Richard today. I don't see any way to make my life any more perfect, so there is one way, I don't want to have that dream ever again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**July 1st, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**So many people I know are getting married, but that happens when we grow up. First it's my brother and one of my best friends. Soon my other best friend will be married and then myself. My parents wanted to avoid attending Helen's wedding because they have my own future to deal with. Esmerelda and I managed to convince them to accept the invitation. It would really not look good if the bride's best friends were not present at her wedding, not to mention political implications. The only down side to going to the wedding is that we'll travel in a large escort as befitting a royal household. Sometimes I wish that we could travel like common people because there's less hassle and barely any protocols to follow. The journey to Glen is going to be long, but at least I'll have people to talk to instead of just my parents.**

**July 18th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**It's so hard to write on the road because people are always watching and asking you what you are doing. I would hate for anyone to get a hold of my diary because there are people who should never know what I write about them, most notably those annoying nobles. The road trip has been uneventful, which is actually good when I really start to think about it. The only interesting thing that has happened was that the royal house of Dell decided to travel with us. I'm sure it was just another excuse on our parents' part for Richard and me to spend time together. **

**We've talked about many things including our hopes, fears, and wishes for the future. I told him that I never thought my life would be so perfect. He noticed that I've been having trouble sleeping because I can barely stay awake on my horse during the day, but that always happens when one does not have a real bed. I love that he is concerned about me, but then he insisted that I tell him what was troubling me. Of course, there was everything with my brother and those strange dreams I've been having. I almost mentioned details about those dreams about Prince Patrick when Richard decided that he didn't want to know about them. I'm certain he thought they only heightened my fears about my brother. I don't understand why I always feel obligated to do something Richard asks of me and I can't lie to him which is why I almost told him one of my most precious secrets. He can never know about that secret, but how can I keep it hidden? At times, I feel like I'm being split into two pieces, and I don't know which side to trust anymore.**

* * *

**A/N: This could be my only update for the week, but it depends on how much work I get done. Until the next update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**July 31st, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I'm tired of traveling, but fortunately we are only two days away from our destination. I can't wait to have a real bed and some heart to heart discussions with Esmerelda and Helen. It makes me sad when I think about those old childhood days because I know I'll never have them again. I'm sure we'll discuss our futures, and everything that's wonderful about our husbands and husbands to be. Recently, Esmerelda has been hesitant to talk about Richard with me, but openly talks about how wonderful my brother has been for her. Through her, I've begun to understand my brother even more. I'm starting to wonder if Esmerelda does not like Richard. She does not speak at all when the three of us are in a group. She must not want to upset me. I hope that she'll be able to provide me with an honest opinion, and I want Helen to give me the same thing. I don't want them to spare my feelings, and it would be like each one of us to do something like that in certain situations. We know each other well enough not to do such things, but we're all human. Our lives have changed so much in the past few months; I hope we haven't grown apart.**

**August 3rd, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Life is just too complicated! I forgot when Esmerelda and I insisted that we take this trip that I could cross paths with the Prince of Bay. So, yes of course the first thing that happened after breakfast was that I bumped into him totally by chance in the library. Of course it was the library, no where else would have been appropriate. Somehow I managed to maintain my composure, and we discussed the return of my brother. He said he felt left out from the excitement of those events since he had left the castle not too long before my brother was found. I don't think the spell has become common knowledge yet, and I did not say anything about that part of the story to Prince Patrick. He also congratulated me on my engagement to Prince Richard. Neither one of us mentioned what happened between us while he was in Vale. I'm grateful because I dislike being in awkward situations.**

**To make my life even more interesting today, that mysterious old woman found me again. She offered me some more useful pieces of information, but just as she was about to speak, Richard came looking for me. Once again, the old woman vanished without a trace. She must have some magical powers, but why would she not want anyone but me to see her? I'm sure I'll see this woman again because she keeps seeking me out. I wonder what she was going to tell me; perhaps it was more factoids of the past. Who knows, but this old woman keeps sparking my curiosity. **


	15. Chapter 15

**August 10th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Today, Esmerelda, Helen, and I had a very long chat. It is three days before Helen's wedding, and we won't have too many opportunities like we had this afternoon. We had a nice little tea party like the ones we had when we were younger. We started off talking about our favorite memories, but the discussions ended up being about the men in our lives. I never got a favorable impression of Richard from either of them. Neither came out and said it, but they were holding their feelings back. If I asked them, they'd deny it, but I know them well enough to trust my judgment of the circumstances. It's not like I have any say in the matter since my parents arranged the marriage. They have to realize that I'm happy with my situation, and my life will be perfect. I just wish I knew what was bothering them about my husband to be. It's not that easy to ask your best friends why they don't like your fiancé. I'm losing them, or at least I think I am. I can't trust anyone to be on my side anymore. The only person on my side now is Richard, and nothing else matters.**

**August 13th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**It's official; my two best friends are married leaving me as the only one yet to wed. They are the future queens of Vale and Glen. I suppose I could consider myself the future queen of Dell even thought I'm not married yet. **

**Back to the wedding, Helen wore a dress as white as snow. I wish I could think of a better analogy, but descriptions like that come naturally to me. So far, nothing catastrophic has happened unlike my brother's wedding. I really could not handle anymore drama. **

**During the reception, my paths crossed with the Prince of Bay once again. He casually asked me to dance which surprised me. I accepted his invitation, but I wanted to take my response back immediately when I got to the dance floor. I didn't say anything because it would have been rude, but I felt strange inside. As I danced, those dreams kept entering into my head, and they were confusing me. I love Richard and no one else! I managed to keep my expressions neutral, but anyone who truly knows me would have known I was forcing myself to act in a certain way.**

**August 14th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**We leave for Vale in two days, so I've been enjoying my time as a guest in Glen for what time I have left to do so. Today, I spent a nice afternoon walking in the garden with Richard. We talked and laughed about so many different things. Unfortunately, our walk was cut short because one of Richard's advisors had come looking for him. Richard introduced me to Lord Fredrick, and has been an important influence in his family since his mother was a young girl. Lord Fredrick did not appear to be any older than forty, and Richard's mother is about the same age as my mother. Richard must have messed a date up somewhere because there is no conceivable way that this could be true. I'm glad that I finally met a member of the court of Dell, and I know that he's only the first of many. I'm certain Lord Fredrick will be vital to the management of the kingdom.**

**That old woman has not come looking for me since our last brief meeting. I know that I haven't been alone that much recently, but as long as I'm with someone I trust, can't she trust me? I really want to know the piece of information she was going to give me if that was her intent. **

* * *

**A/N: I actually found some time from hectic school work to post these chapters, but I'm getting closer to the point where I'm running out of already written chapters. I think I'll get 16 and 17 up by the end of the week, but who knows from there. Until my next update.**


	16. Chapter 16

**August 16th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**It feels so wonderful to be going home again. I love traveling to other places, but sometimes home is the best place in the world. Now that I think about it, Vale won't be my home too much longer; soon that place will be Dell. **

**Esmerelda has been acting strangely for the past couple of days. I thought everything was okay, but now I'm not so sure. Her behavior is only like that around me, and she's herself around everyone else. We haven't had a real conversation in days, and when we do speak it's only short greetings in the morning. What have I done? We haven't had any arguments unless we're still disagreeing about our opinions of Richard. I thought we had worked through that, but maybe it's something completely different. I need her to tell me what's wrong, so I can fix it. **

**August 23rd, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**All of this time on the road reminds me why there are times when I dislike traveling. It's rained for three days, and we've remained in the same place. My parents hate traveling in any form of bad weather. We'd be traveling in a carriage and wouldn't even feel one drop of rain! I suppose that staying in this small inn is better than the potential for the carriage to get stuck in the mud. At least the beds in this particular inn are comfortable. **

**Staying here in this inn does give me a chance to write down what's been happening recently. I still have not figured out why Esmerelda is avoiding me. Now, my brother is following her lead, and days have gone by when the three of us don't say a word to one another. I don't know what I did, and it's come to the point where I'm starting to go crazy! This evening, during dinner, I lost my temper. It was out of nowhere, and I said things I never wanted to say to anyone. It was so bad that I don't want to repeat a word of it. I don't think my parents, my brother, or Esmerelda will ever forgive me. **

**I've really been in this terrible mood since Richard and his family stopped traveling with us five days ago. They had to make a trip to another kingdom before returning to Dell. I miss him, and it's only been a short period of time. At times, I feel like he is the only person who understands me. I need him around so everything will be perfect again.**

**August 30th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**We managed to travel a little further, and then it started to rain again! I'm tired of this weather! I just want to go home, but we'll continue to be stuck until the weather improves! The conditions are keeping me in this awful mood. Everyday it continues to get worse because no one talks to me unless they know I won't be upset by what they say. My conversations have been about meals, clothes, and the weather for the past week! I'm tired of it! I attempt to start a real conversation, but they all end up downhill. I have not had another explosion like the one I had at dinner the other night, but I'm close to it. Why are they treating me like this? I can't fix a problem if I don't know what it is. I hear people talking when they think I'm not listening, and they can't wait for me to be out of their lives. They want me to go be a nuisance in Dell. I know that I've tormented a lot of people in the past and recently, but I didn't think I'd driven them to thoughts like that. **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who have been reviewing this story. You will find out who the mysterious woman is eventually, but some of you might be able to guess who she really is. School work continues, and until the next update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: To celebrate surviving my week of stressful school work, two more chapters of the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**September 20th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I still cannot get rid of this bad mood. We're finally home again, but it hasn't helped. Everyone is still avoiding me, and really nothing has been the same since we left Glen. I have never felt this miserable in my life, and nothing I do is fixing it! My favorite activities always cheer me up, but even they've lost their luster. When the mind is else where, it's difficult to focus on other tasks.**

**My mother forced me to put on a decent face this afternoon because the dressmaker has started to design my wedding dress. I know the dress is going to be lovely, but even those plans did not excite me. I feel like a part of me is missing, and it's been this way for several weeks. I can't explain it. I miss Richard, but that cannot be the reason I've felt this horrible. I need someone to listen to me and not hide the moment they see me.**

**September 21st, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I talked with Esmerelda today, and even I'm amazed. She's been avoiding me for so long, that I was really starting to miss her company. We talked and I hoped that my mood would improve, but it has not. Part of my problem is that I still don't know what's really bothering me! Esmerelda told me that people have been giving me space while I get through this uncharacteristic behavior. Some of them might have been doing that, but not her. Her current actions remind me of when she found my brother. Maybe, Jacob knows something and he owes me. There are so many things we did not get to do as children, no fault on either of us, so he should help me with my problems now. **

**September 22nd, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**My brother was no help! Either he had no clue what I was talking about or he's in on the secret. He must know and he doesn't want to tell me. If it affects me, then I have every right to know the truth! I feel like I've already gone through this before! When will people learn that keeping information from me drives me crazy? Never, I assume, so they'll just have to put up with me nagging them continuously. **

**September 24th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I still haven't figured out what my brother and Esmerelda are keeping from me. I've been devoting my time solving this, and it frustrates me because I've learned nothing. Something inside of me is driving me to figure this out.**

**I entered a room today, and by chance my brother and Esmerelda were there talking about something. They stopped their discussion the moment I entered the room. I told them that I should not interrupt their discussion and they should continue with it. They told me that their conversation was nothing that I should concern myself with, and they started asking me about what I had been doing. The two of them really don't want me to know an important piece of information or something along those lines. Perhaps their conversation had nothing to do with me, but I'm tired of being left out. I haven't felt like myself in ages, but if people start treating me normally again, I'll find myself again. **


	18. Chapter 18

**September 26th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**The mysterious old woman came to talk with me again. This time, we had a real conversation. It was mostly one-sided since I did the majority of the talking. I was able to let out some of my recent frustrations. I still don't understand why I trust her so much, and she hasn't provided me with any information about herself. She hasn't hurt me yet, but maybe it's only a matter of time. Maybe she really just wants to help me out. I'll probably never know. After our conversation finished, I felt like myself again. The moment I walked back into the castle, people quickly noticed the change in my manner. **

**I went to thank the old woman before I went back inside, but she vanished again before I could say another word to her. As I think about our conversation, she seemed to be more focused on something other than me. She must have had another problem on her mind, but this woman is as much an enigma to me as those puzzles in history that have never been solved.**

**September 29th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Life has been so much better for the past few days. No one's ignoring me or leaving the moment I enter the room. I feel so much more like myself, but not completely, something is still bothering me and I can't explain it. I'm just happy life is normal again, but can I forget the way everyone treated me? I suppose that I haven't been a perfect angel either, but still they could have been patient. Eventually, everything will be forgotten, and in a few months I will marry Richard. Now that I'm thinking about that future, it's interesting that my parents are not rushing this wedding considering how quickly they moved with my brother. It is totally against both of their characters to take things slowly, so I wonder who convinced them to act otherwise. I wish I had been there when they had that conversation, and also I'm surprised that I haven't heard anyone gossiping about this. There is a lot going on in the palace, and sometimes it's impossible to keep up with every single detail.**

**My brother and Esmerelda still have not budged. They're holding on tightly to this secret of theirs. I love the fact that they're actually talking to me again, but it still feels like they're holding something important back. At times I feel like I'm repeating the same actions over and over again and it's getting me nowhere. The answer to this is not hidden in a book or the garden. I know that there are puzzles that people never learn the answers to, but I really hope that these most recent secrets are not one of those times. **

**October 1st, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I learned something today, and now I at least part of the reason why wedding preparations are moving so slowly. I heard a servant who didn't know I was listening talking, and she said that the wedding will not be held until after I turn seventeen. I would love to know whose brilliant idea that was. It's not my parents' idea, and marriages at young ages have been common for the women of my family. The only exception to this was my grandmother, but then the circumstances of her life prevented her from marrying sooner. If my grandmother ever saw me writing something like this about her, I can only imagine the look that would be on her face! I don't think any of the nobles are behind this since they all seem ready to be rid of me, but maybe someone from Dell is behind this which changes the entire situation. It will probably be awhile before anyone says anything else about this subject, so I'll be in the dark about who decided this. It's just nice to know what's going on when everyone is trying to keep information from me.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed these two chapters, and I might get 19 up by Mon or Tues. Until the next udate. **


	19. Chapter 19

**October 4th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Dreadful news has reached everyone in the castle today. The members of the noble house of Wellsford were murdered in their own home. They are an important family in the kingdom of Canyon, but this news is still surprising nonetheless. I'm surprised that we didn't hear about the news sooner since it happened as we were traveling home from Glen. I know it takes time for news to travel across the different kingdoms, but usually it moves faster when the information is really important. The rumors that have been spreading claim that magical forces were involved, but there is no proof of this. The only factual knowledge that anyone has is that a respectable family is dead. I just wish I knew why such tragedies have to happen, and the world would be a better place without such atrocious actions. **

**Now that I'm thinking about this, I recall an important treaty between Vale and Canyon that resulted in someone marrying a noble of Canyon. I can't stand my history lessons sometimes, but they always prove to be the most useful. I think need to go searching the library for information, and hopefully I'll find something. **

**October 6th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**It took me a couple of days, but I found what I was looking for. The precise details of the treaty are not important, but the princess from Vale was married to the Duke of Wellsford. I also managed to look at the family tree again, and it wasn't too hard to convince the person in charge that I was doing another family history project. I didn't notice this before, but many branches of my family are now non-existent. Some of these extinct lines of the family date to a time before Cinderella. Another thing I never realized was that many of these families had only one child for several generations before they were killed. Some of those branches were involved in the kingdom of Dell, and with all of the ruler changes, it's not surprising that the noble families were also killed. Why do I keep find mysteries? I've searched and searched, but I cannot find a common link between any of these deaths. Not only do I have a knack for finding mysteries, but it also the ability to discover unsolvable ones. **

**October 9th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**We've been waiting for days, and there has not been any new information from Canyon about the recent murder. I haven't dared to tell anyone what I discovered because the castle would go into a complete frenzy if I said anything. I'm still not even sure that my information has anything to do with what happened. Part of the problem is that I don't know who I can trust anymore in this castle since my brother and Esmerelda have given me reasons to doubt them. I really want to confide my secrets to someone, but I guess writing things down is the one place where no one will hurt my feelings. **

* * *

**A/N: I know I gave you just what you needed another mystery! Until my next update. **


	20. Chapter 20

**October 13th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**My parents are at it again! Now, they've decided to throw a ball in December! It's common to have a small (but even small means large in this instance) party with the nobles of the court. This year, they've want to invite everyone from the far corners of every kingdom. I love my parents, but there are times when I think they don't have an ounce of common sense. I really want to know why they think this is going to be successful because traveling conditions are terrible in December and people always have their own plans for their own courts. I haven't been able to talk them out of this crazy idea, and my brother is still learning how to deal with them. My brother actually agrees with me about this ball, so maybe there is hope for the future!**

**Also, Richard arrived today with some of his advisors. Their visit was completely unannounced, but I'm happy to see him. He told me that he'd been in Canyon's capital when the tragic deaths occurred. He did not have any information beyond what everyone in the castle already knew. **

**I met every single person that Richard brought with him, and Lord Fredrick was among them. For the entire day, Lord Fredrick was watching me very closely, and it felt very awkward. I said something to Richard, and he promised me that he'd talk with him. Lord Fredrick still appears to be far too young for what his age should be. Maybe he's one of those people who ages gracefully. I meant to say something about that to Richard, but I forget about it every time I'm around him. For now at least, I can trust him a little because Richard trusts him.**

**October 15th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Plans are still going under way for that ball. Yesterday, when I wasn't looking, my parents had all of the invitations sent out. By the time I found out, it was too late to stop them from leaving Vale. I have to give my parents some credit since they managed to do this without anyone telling me. I also discovered that my brother was involved in the cover up. It's official, the kingdom of Vale will continue in the grand tradition of extravagant parties for at least another generation. If the weather gets really bad, and guests get stranded on the way here, my parents can't say I didn't try to talk them out of it. I'm honestly hoping that people will reject the invitations because it will prevent my parents from ever considering another ball like this again. **

**October 17th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**My mother decided that I need a new dress for this ball. Now I'm being fitted for a new ball gown and a wedding dress that keeps being redesigned. I know they want the dress to be perfect, but changing parts of it everyday is just a little extreme. I'm not that picky about how my dresses look, but it's my mother the dress maker fears and my mother's opinions are really the only ones that matter. **

**Thinking about dress making reminds me of my eighth birthday. My mother wanted me to have a new dress for my party, and I remember the argument my mother had with my grandmother. It was over every single detail of that dress: color, style, length of sleeves, and anything else a person could think of. There were times when I thought the dress would never get made, and I couldn't believe how the two of them were acting. The dress maker was never really the same after this incident, but there must have been other times when things like this happened between them, but I don't remember them that well. As I recall, my mother ended up winning that particular battle, but overall I think they split their wins in half. My mother's strengths are used in the wrong places, but I can't get her to see it. She could make such a difference in the world, but she does nothing. According to the stories, she had a strong will and fought for herself. Where is that woman? Every now and again I hear the servants talking, and they compare my personality to my mother. I just don't see what they see, but there are times when I wish I could.**

* * *

**A/N: Slowly but surely, I'm getting this story done. Just a teaser for all of you, you'll learn one vital piece of information in the next chapter, and it's something that I struggled to find the right way to put it in the story. I've also come back and fixed those small typos I made. Until the next update, enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**October 22nd, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Richard has been spending so much time with me for the past several days that I've almost forgotten to write down what's been happening around the castle. Since he's been here, I've been the happiest person in the world. We've talked about so many different subjects, but once again I almost mentioned my secret, but something stopped me. I think he could sense there was something else I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Why am I living in fear for my most precious secret? It's one of those things that no one should know but me. If I'm not careful, he's going to get it out of me, and I won't have the ability to stop myself from saying anything.**

**Sadly, he has to leave tomorrow, but he thinks his family is going to come to our ball. Now he's done it! I'm still not happy about my parents throwing this party in the first place, and now he's given me a reason to look forward to it! He must not know the situation I've been put into, but I'll survive. **

**October 25th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I think I know what my brother and Esmerelda were keeping from me. I was walking down the main corridor, and I heard them talking with someone. I never actually saw another person, but I'm certain I heard the voice of that mysterious old woman. I managed to catch up with them, but the person they were talking to was gone when I reached them. I tried to get information out of them, but they were doing a horrible job of lying. They tried telling me that I only thought I heard someone else, and that it had only been the two of them talking. Those tricks don't work on me because I've seen them way too often. Do they know who this woman really is? Why was she talking to them? I don't know why, but for some reason I still trust that woman. I have every reason in the world not to believe a word she says, but I can't bring myself to discredit anything she's said to me. I just wish I knew who she is, and perhaps that could rid me of some doubts.**

**October 26th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I've gotten nothing out of my brother or Esmerelda. It's been a couple of days, and I have not been constantly begging them for information. I just want to know why this woman is talking to them because I think everything is just turning into one large conspiracy. She has her own agenda, but I can't even begin to guess what that is. She hasn't done anything to harm me, but what am I supposed to think? She's objected to my engagement to Richard, but she's helped me in other situations. I don't get it at all. One of these days that woman will come find me again, and I will make her tell me everything! I won't settle for anything else from her!**

**October 29th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**An interesting book arrived at the castle today. Some people were traveling along the border of Vale and Dell, and they found an old diary. It belonged to Danielle, and there appear to be details about what happened to her. I only glanced at it, but a lot of the writing appears to be faded beyond recognition, but there are still parts that can still be read. Everyone has been so excited about this that I've barely had a chance to look at it. Tonight, I'm going to attempt to get a better look at the diary when no one else is around, and I wonder what secrets I'll discover.**

**October 29th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward _continued_**

**So I brought my diary with me to write down any information I find, so I don't have to sneak around as much. Getting at Danielle's diary was too easy, but I don't think anyone expected me to do anything. People do not know me that well if they thought I'd do nothing! I can only make out a few phrases, and reading this is so much worse than I thought it was when I first looked at it. I can make out several instances where she says _When I'm free of this_ and _The magic continues to drain my energy_. I'm certain that she was being placed under some kind of spell or being controlled through magic. I don't know what, but I'm only looking at the sentences that can be read easily. The last sentence is the most interesting because she says _I've got to warn my family of how far the step-family's treachery goes. They have to know what has been hidden, the illegitimate child. The people holding me here don't mean for me to escape, but I will and then the world will know the truth! _Danielle died two days after writing that set of sentences. I wish Danielle had gone into more detail, but I've really found another confusing piece of this mystery.**

* * *

**A/N: There you go, I actually gave you two pieces of information. Have fun, and until my next update.**


	22. Chapter 22

**November 1st, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I've come to another one of those moments when I can't tell anyone interesting information. If I told someone what I know, I'd have to explain how I discovered it in the first place, and I really don't want to experience that conversation. I'm waiting for the people who are looking through the diary to say something, but I don't think they'll find anything more than what I did. **

**I have been thinking about what I learned from Danielle's diary, but nothing makes sense. I suppose it's possible that a descendant of that illegitimate child exists, but there is no chance of finding such a person. I don't have a name to start a search, and I can't even say whether or not the child is male or female. I know the step-family was executed, but someone should have known about this child. There's still an important piece to the puzzle missing, but I don't think I'll learn what it is. **

**November 5th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I hate planning balls because it takes up so much time, so my brother's and Esmerelda's secrets are still safe. If I had a choice, I would avoid any amount of participation in the preparations. However, my mother has gotten her way and made me feel guilty about not doing anything. It's not like there isn't any one else to help, Esmerelda is assisting her willingly. She was going on about how this is probably the last ball that I'll be around to help her with before I'm married, and she said all of this in a room full of people. I had no choice but to agree to help her because I would never openly humiliate my mother, and she used that knowledge to her advantage. Why can't she use these talents for more constructive purposes? I will never know, but I must continue choosing between different fabrics, colors, flowers, and dishes to be served. My mother insists that everything be sophisticated and complicated. I don't think she understands the meaning of the world simple.**

**November 10th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**People have been sending back their responses to the invitations, and most of them have accepted them. This is not turning out to be the disaster I wanted it to become. I know this because I'm now in charge of overseeing the guest list and placing people in rooms. **

**I tried to be useful and keep silent when I thought I would say something foolish. For the first two days, I managed not to say anything to upset my mother, but it did not last. Then I started to disagree with my mother one too many times about every single detail, and now I've been given a task where I won't cause her any problems. **

**Thus far, only a few kingdoms have sent in their answers. Richard's family has already replied to the invitation as he told me they would. I'm also not surprised that our other neighboring kingdoms are also attending. Within the next couple of weeks response from everyone else should come, and then I'll know if I have to keep up my guard if the Prince of Bay is coming to the ball. **

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, you're pushing me to actually finish this story. I'll see what happens in the next few weeks when it comes to updates who knows what projects will be thrown at me. Until my next update.**


	23. Chapter 23

**November 13th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**It's official, everyone we sent invitations to is coming to the ball. So much for this being a disaster, and now my parents are only going to be encouraged to do something this again. Someone holds a fancy party and then someone else tries to out do another family. The cycle never stops, and I don't like it. However, I'm just as bad as everyone else; I take part in these functions even when I have the opportunities to avoid them. These habits are so deeply ingrained into our society, and it will continue until someone changes it. My feeble attempts for change are not enough. People say that one person can change the world, but it takes so much more than that. Other people have to agree that you're right, and then actions might be taken, but it's not guaranteed. I can't change my parents' minds about this frivolous party. I can't give up this fight, but as time goes on, the task becomes more daunting. **

**My parents were unbearable for the entire evening after they learned the news. They kept going on about how this ball was a brilliant idea and that they should make this a tradition if it goes really well. I really do not know what else they said because I just sat there and disappeared into some other place. No one noticed that I was somewhere else, and it's not like anyone was going to ask my opinion on any given issue since they would most likely reject it the moment after I stated it. **

**November 14th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I was still so annoyed my parents last night that I forgot to relate everything else that has been happening. The Prince of Bay is coming to the ball, and I don't know how I'm going to handle that situation yet. So much could go wrong, so I'm just going to have to maintain perfect behavior and not give anyone the slightest hint that I have a secret. **

**The scholars studying the diary made a presentation in court today about their findings. They did not learn anything interesting beyond what I already knew myself. I had been hoping that they'd find something to answer some of my questions about the mystery. I didn't ask them any questions because I didn't want to reveal that I had looked at the diary secretly. The information was wasted upon the members of court since most of them don't care about these mysteries of the past. I do not believe any one of those nobles would ever study history in their old age. So many details of my family history are forgotten or purposely deleted from common knowledge. This notion is my theory now. If people knew more about the past, then maybe people would understand the implications of the details contained in that diary. This is all the more reason that the status of the library should not be neglected. Nothing will ever be done until someone who values history speaks out, but the person cannot be me. I've already tried to make my feelings known, and nothing has happened. Sometimes, life is just so frustrating.**

**November 20th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Everyday that passes brings it closer to the ball. I want the ball to be over with so I do not have to handle any more last minute details. For some reason my mother has decided to trust me again with preparations, but I'm just as stubborn as I was in the first place. Part of the reason is that she is losing her mind, and each day she creates a new fear which will turn into a disaster. I think a fiasco would be good for her because everything has been moving too smoothly and perfectly recently. I've never seen my mother coping with a major crisis. I was too young when my brother was transformed into a frog, and nothing disastrous has happened in the kingdom since a plague during the reign of a king before Cinderella became part of the family.**

**Other things have been happening besides all the discussions about the ball. Today, I overheard my brother and Esmerelda talking with someone. I never actually saw another person or heard a third voice, but my brother used the name Joanna. None of the servants in the castle have that name, or at least the ones that I know. I talk with them later in the day, but my attempts at gaining information were thwarted. I think they are learning how to avoid my questions. There was a time when I could get anything I wanted to know out of someone. That gift has greatly diminished since I've gotten older, and there are times when I wish to be a young child again. Although, I like my life as it is, even if I'm kept in the dark.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm starting to get closer to the end, and for those of you who don't know already, the end is planned out and written in some rough drafts. It's just figuring out the stuff that comes before that which is still a work in progress. School work continues, and I have some more major projects coming the next the couple of weeks, so we'll see what happens when it comes to updates. That's all for now, so until my next update, enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24

**November 22nd, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Esmerelda and my brother are avoiding me again. This seems to be a recurring pattern, and each time they've done this, I've asked questions they won't answer. I feel like this is a never ending cycle. I wonder if I'm close to discovering what they're hiding from me, and they must think that by keeping their distance, I won't learn anything. I'll discover it eventually because I always learn these things.**

**November 24th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Today was such a wonderful day, and it was unusually warm for this time of year, so my father and I had an excursion. We went riding, and had lunch in the meadow. I remember doing this often when I was younger, but as I've gotten older, neither one of us had as much time to escape from the castle. I used to run around in the fields and he would just sit there and laugh at me. We would talk and forget everything else in the world for just those few hours. Those picnics were some of the greatest moments of my childhood, and I will always cherish every single one of them. I know my parents annoy me quite a bit and I continuously complain about them, but it's these parts of my life that makes me forgive them for their faults.**

**Today, we just sat and talked about what's been going on in my life. I told him that I'm excited for my future, but I'm also nervous about it because it is a new experience. This is one of the few times that I've actually thought about how my life is going to change, and I've really been too busy to really consider everything. **

**I do admit that I neglected to mention all of these mysteries I keep stumbling into. I hope I'll solve a few of them before I leave Vale. There are just too many pieces missing, and I don't think any one person has all the answers.**

**November 26th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I've had another encounter with that mysterious old woman. I tried to ask her some questions, but she kept dodging the answers, so I learned nothing! She asked me how I've been and what has been happening in the castle. I mentioned the ball, but it annoys me that I have to answer her questions, but she does not reply to mine. Her questions were about so many topics, and I think I might have said something about my most recent mystery. I lost track of the conversation, and I really don't know why I told her all of those things. What is her agenda? I keep telling myself that I'll learn the truth, but every time I see her, I fail. I keep wondering about the same questions, and I don't know anything more than what I did in the first place.**

**November 28th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Still, there is no new information about the diary and its hidden secrets. I'm starting to think I'll never learn the truth or even get a hint as to the location of this child's family, if members exist.**

**News has arrived from Canyon with regards to those murders. The messenger said that a knowledgeable source told the royal family that Dark Magic was involved. Even that information makes everything more mysterious, and I want to learn more. Who realized that Dark Magic played a role? Who is behind this? There has to be an answer somewhere, but I wonder if anyone will be able to figure it out.**

**We're getting closer to the ball, and today my mother decided to change the entire menu. At least she has time, and it's not the night before! She has been known to do it in the past. No one could talk her out of it, and there was nothing wrong with the original plan. I should have expected this since I don't remember a time when my mother has not changed something at the last minute. In another day or so, I won't be surprised if she decides to change some of the decorations. Living with my mother is never easy when important events get closer. Once this is over, everything will be normal again, at least for a few days.**

* * *

**A/N: We'll see what happens when it comes to updates for the next couple of weeks. I have some more major papers and projects coming, so who knows when I'll have time to write and type up some more of the story. I hope I finish this story before I get to finals week, but I can't promise anything. Until my next update, enjoy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**December 8th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Everyone has been so busy, and the ball is only a week away. Richard and his family arrived at the castle yesterday, but we were expecting them earlier than everyone else. There are always people who arrive ahead of schedule, but I think they planned this arrival intentionally. I'm almost certain that everyone wanted Richard and me to have some time together before the last minute preparations get hectic. In a few more days, I know that I'm not going to have any time to write down what is going on or even have a moment just to think. **

**December 11th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Today, the parties from Bay, Meadow, Brook, and Moss arrived. It's no only four days until the ball, and everything has been moving smoothly. I find this very bizarre since something always seems to go wrong. They're not always large problems, but there has not even been a small one. I'm certain that I'm jinxing this good fortune by writing about it, but I'm willing to take the chance. I'm still clinging on to the hope that something will happen to change my mother's mind about extravagant balls, but I doubt that it will ever happen.**

**December 13th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I did something foolish today. I told Richard about the kiss. It was the one thing I have guarded so carefully, and I told him! I couldn't hold the secret back any longer, and a part of me felt it was forced out of me. A part of the secret was coerced, but I think I might have also admitted it willingly. Now he is angry with me, and I don't know what to do. I never intended to hurt him, but this happened before we were ever engaged and it's not important anymore. I hope I can find a way to fix this. For the rest of the day, he avoided me, but I can't blame him. I don't think either one of us wanted to lose our tempers.**

**Later, I decided to find a book to read in the library, and I'm amazed that I actually had several moments to myself considering all the tasks I've been assigned for the past few days. Reading is an activity that always seems to calm me down. When I got to the library, I thought I heard voices, one of which I believed to be the mysterious old woman's. I entered the library, but there was no sign of that woman. However, Prince Patrick was in the library, and I lost my temper. I said so many horrible things, and I essentially blamed him for my most recent problems. I seem to recall saying that I wished he'd never kissed me in the first place! He took the entire tirade calmly and did not say a word! At least the ball is only a couple of days away, and then I won't have to deal with this mess anymore.**

**December 15th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**This is it, the day of the ball. I think all of my mother's hard work is going to be appreciated, and she will want to have another ball like this again one day. I wish I could write more, but I still have to get dressed for the evening and that is going to take a long time. Nothing really exciting has happened, but maybe something exciting will happen tonight. **

**December 16th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I woke up in my bed this morning and I don't remember how I got here. I recall being at the ball and enjoying myself which pleased my mother immensely. I enjoyed myself, yet I hated every minute of planning the event. Anyway, I think someone was challenge to a duel to the death. Much of that is a blur to me right now, and I think I remember seeing Patrick standing beside Prince Richard's dead body. I'm not really sure of anything, and I have a horrible headache. I have never had one this terrible in my life! I need to know what happened last night because I won't be sure of anything until someone explains everything to me. **

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil, and I already expect comments along those lines. I know that I still have all of my mysteries to answer, and I've just added on to them. Don't worry, they will all soon find their resolutions. Until my next update. **


	26. Chapter 26

**December 16th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward _continued_**

**I've been trying to understand what happened last night. The servants, who've been keeping an eye on me, tell me that I collapsed for some reason. No one has really been telling me anything because they all think I need to rest. No one has said anything concrete yet, but I keep hearing gossip about Dark Magic. The common story among the servants is that Prince Richard and his mother were involved with Dark Magic. None of them realize I'm listening to them while I pretend to sleep. **

**December 17th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Everything the servants were saying is true! They let me out of my room today since someone decided that I would not fall apart. I could have told everyone that I'm fine. I was finally provided with some explanations. My parents, my brother, Esmerelda, and Patrick were all in a room that I was ordered to enter. A few minutes after I entered the room, the mysterious old woman appeared, but this time I did actually get some answers. One mystery solved; the old woman is Joanna, Cinderella's fairy godmother.**

**Now I'm in the parts of what's been going on that I still have not grasped. Apparently, I have been under a spell which made me appear to be in love with Prince Richard. According to Joanna, the spell on me was cast at the same time my brother was transformed into a frog. When Esmerelda released my brother, it activated the spell placed on me. It all makes sense in my head, but I can't begin to understand how anyone could have discovered the truth!**

**Also, the spell allowed Prince Richard to control some of my thoughts and actions. Joanna tried to give me back some control. Now my uncharacteristic behavior makes some sense! This is the point where the conversation stopped for the day, but I still have so many unanswered questions.**

**December 18th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**This afternoon, the explanations continued. Joanna had told my brother and Esmerelda about the spell. Now, I understand why they have been avoiding me. Even if they had told me anything, I would not have believed them. Joanna also told Patrick about the spell, and according to her, he was the only person who could have broken it. Joanna, my brother, Esmerelda, and Patrick planned how they were going to release me from the spell. Looking back, I cannot believe how many times I came close to learning at some pieces of the truth. **

**Joanna still has not figured out how Prince Richard and his mother acquired magical powers since they are not immortal. Right now, Joanna has locked her away so she can't use her powers. Magic has so many intricacies that I could never understand, and with all the problems it caused me recently, I don't think I want to know anything.**

* * *

**A/N: So in celebration of my birthday this week, I'm putting up the next chapter. There are still at least a few more chapters to go, but I have so much school work to do, so we'll see when I finish. I still hope to finish this before finals, but we'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully, I given you enough explantations to make you happy for awhile. Until my next update! **


	27. Chapter 27

**December 19th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I have still been asking questions about the spell and how it was broken. The more information I learn, the more confused I become. Today, I had some interesting discussions about how everything came to pass.**

**Joanna told me about a gift she had given Cinderella at her wedding that remains in the blood of every member of my family. Any spell placed upon a princess can be broken by true love as long as that true love has not been betrayed. Why do I keep coming across pieces of knowledge that are useful, but yet long forgotten. I also know that it is in my blood to always trust Joanna because she promised Cinderella that she would always watched over my family. Tragedies have still happened, but not every problem in the world can be solved by magic. I've always thought that I had never been blessed by magic, but once again I find myself mistaken. **

**I've been trying to piece all of this information together, and it still does not make complete sense to me. I understand that I never broke any bonds of true love because the spell affected my perceptions and hid my true feelings. Joanna also said that it took her awhile to determine the complexity of the spell. She did describe all of these magical processes, but I did not understand a word of it. I love knowledge, but magic is beyond my realm of comprehension. **

**I also talked with Patrick because I wanted his account of the ball. Everyone has been dealing with aftermath of the situation, and I finally found an opportunity to learn what happened. Beforehand, he knew that the ball would be his only chance to ever free me from the spell because the situation would only start to become more complicated. Patrick was the one who initiated the duel and eventually killed Prince Richard. I still don't remember witnessing much of this, and I only remember the end result. Patrick said that he caught a glance in my direction and noticed that I was acting strangely. It appeared to him that two parts of me fighting with against one another. According to him, not long after Prince Richard died, I collapsed. The events during the ball are starting to make more sense, but I don't think I'll ever be the same person again.**

**I hope Patrick will forgive me for those horrible things I said to him. I know he loves me; otherwise I'd still be under that awful spell. This idea of true love confuses me all the time. I've read about it in stories, but it never is what one expects. I guess this is what I get for living in a world full of fairy tales. **

**December 20th, 17th year of reign of King Edward**

**Joanna found a missing link to all of our most recent mysteries. She has been interrogating the imprisoned queen, and got some interesting responses. I'm beginning to think that the rules of magic apply differently to mortals than immortals especially when they have powers. It turns out that the queen and Prince Richard are direct descendants of the step-family! With this piece of information, I think a lot my mysteries have been solved. These people have sought revenge for generations and have used any possible method to achieve it. **

**I never did like Prince Richard in the first place, and now I have every justification for it. I had no possible way to actually know the truth, but it is just unsettling how easy I was taken advantage of. **

**We still have not figured out how the descendants received their limited magical powers. There is another immortal involved in the situation, but no one knows where to start a search. **

* * *

**A/N: This is a short update, and I hope I've cleared up some of the explanations. The whole thing is very complex and difficult to explain, even I wonder how I came up with the entire spell sometimes. Please tell me if I need to clarify things even more. I still have one mystery left to reveal, but maybe you'll be able to figure it out. Until my next update!**


	28. Chapter 28

**December 22nd, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**No one has any clue as to who the evil immortal is, and we may never know. I wonder if I've ever met this person without realizing it, but I can't say for certain. Is it possible that Lord Fredrick is the immortal? I remember being somewhat suspicious about him, but maybe someone else can learn what I cannot. A part of me thinks that we will never know the truth, but perhaps I should mention my thoughts to someone. Will anyone believe me especially if they consider what happened to me? I can't believe that I've lost some credibility, but I can't enter other people's minds and discover what they are thinking about me. **

**December 23rd, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**I told Joanna about my suspicions, but who knows if anything will come out of them. She is probably the only person that can prove anything, but even then the task is not easy. Anything that involves magic is not simple, and far beyond my own understanding of the world. **

**December 28th, 17th year of the reign of King Edward**

**Joanna has not been able to locate Lord Fredrick and it appears that he has made himself disappear. That seems to be very telling information within itself, so perhaps my suspicions are correct. No matter what happens now, everyone knows to be on alert for him and what he is capable of doing. **

**In a few months, my parents are going to consider my marriage prospects again. I think we all need to recover from the horrifying situation we've just experienced. I'm almost certain that in several months, there will be discussions about me marrying Patrick. I don't think anyone is in any rush to do anything, but I believe that this is what I've wanted all along. I'm not sure anymore, but I'm starting to believe that those dreams were my subconscious fighting the spell as much as Joanna was trying to figure out what was going on. No matter what happens, I will not record things in this diary anymore. Since I started recording everything that happened to me, my life became a complicated drama. I've survived without a diary for so many years, and I can survive again. Who knows maybe one day I'll find the desire to record my life again? Anything is possible, but for now I find this period of my life is complete forever.**

* * *

**A/N: There...I've finished, and I could not think of a better way to end this. I've left possibilities open to write further stories about Valerie, but I don't have any ideas right now. I have decided to tell Danielle's story, but I've only just begun to think it through, so it may be awhile. So now it's on to another project which is in its beginning stages. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story, and until I post my next chapter on a different story. Thank you all. **


	29. Epilogue

**Valerie closed her diary again for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past year, and reflected on everything that had happened. She still had a certain amount of disbelief for what had happened to her. **

**She married Patrick a six months after most of the problems of the ball had been solved . The immortal still had not been found, but she always tried not to dwell on that fact. She knew that one day, someone else would have to find a method to defeat this evil person, but she might never see that happen. Until anyone knew for sure who this person was, no one could attempt to defeat him not that defeating any immortal would be easy. **

**She was determined to keep living her life without fear, but there would always be some lingering affects of the past. Although the problems of the world would continue to exist, Valerie had one piece of her own happily ever after. **

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to simplegrl007 for suggesting this idea, and I hope this gives the story a little more closure, but I think this epilogue still needs some revision. Any ideas are appreciated. I've still left things open because there's still more of the story to tell. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, and keep a look out for Danielle's Diary (title subject to change).**


End file.
